Una apuesta al Corazón
by Mistake-AngelDemon
Summary: Desde que empece esta vida me eh visto rodeada de gente falsa que me mentía para conseguir fama, fingiendo ser mis amigos, en aquel entonces no le di importancia, solo eran hipócritas. La traición jamas había dolido tanto hasta que la hiciste tú.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo~ **

_Desde que empece esta vida me eh visto rodeada de gente falsa que me mentía para conseguir fama, fingiendo ser mis amigos, en aquel entonces no le di importancia, solo eran hipócritas. La traición jamas había dolido tanto hasta que la hiciste tú. _

Habían pasado 3 años sin ser las súper chicas que defendieron al mundo del peligro. Ahora tenían 18 años, llevaban una vida normal, bueno lo que podría llamarse normal.

Miyako asistía a una prestigiosa Universidad de Artes y a pesar de que recién había comenzado, gracias a fuertes influencias era una reconocida diseñadora independiente.

Kaoru si bien aun soñaba con subir al ring con su padre primero debía finalizar sus estudios y que mejor que en el Deporte?, gracias a una pequeña ayuda y junto su talento entro ala Universidad Deportiva de Tokio.

Y Momoko?...

Ah,Momoko Akatsutsumi la estrella del momento, con apenas 18 años recién cumplidos ah logrado lo que muchos no lograron en años. Fue descubierta por su ahora representante Scott Parnell atravez de su cuenta de Youtube y ahora es una cantante, actriz y modelo mundialmente conocida. Lleva una vida de lujos, lo que cualquiera quisiera, cualquiera menos ella.

No lo iba a negar, le encantaba lo que con su esfuerzo había conseguido, pero todo quedaba en segundo plano cuando por dentro se sentía tan sola, rodeada de gente falsa, era poca la gente en lo que podía confiar que no fueran del mismo medio o sus mismas amigas de toda la vida.

Pero todo eso cambiara cuando cierto pelirrojo problemático llegue ala puerta de su casa.

...

Brick suspiro cansado tirandose al sofá del departamento.

-Hey muévete!- le grito su hermano Butch.

-Pudrete estoy agotado!- le espeto sin moverse de su lugar.

-Día duro?- ahora su otro hermano rubio se sentaba en el otro sofá.

-Como el infierno- gruño el- La vida era mucho mas fácil cuando solo causábamos problemas y molestábamos ala super-idiotas.

-Si, esos eran buenos tiempos- razono Butch.

-Si, pero ellas desaparecieron hace tres años, superenlo- Boomer los regreso ala realidad.

-Lo sabemos rubito, lo único que me gustaría saber es lo que fue de ellas- Brick bostezo estirando sus brazos.

-Tal vez podríamos saberlo- Butch les sonrió ah ambos hermanos.

-Como?- el desconcierto fue igual.

-Ademas para que querríamos saberlo?- Bommer torció la boca con asco.

-Podríamos divertirnos un rato, que dicen?- el moreno miro a sus hermanos con reto.

-Que clase de diversión?- Brick ladeo su cabeza hacia su hermano.

-Oh ya saben, nada mas divertido que pasar un buen rato con una chica- ahora les guiño el ojo.

-Si pero con una chica normal, no con una super-idiota!- Bommer se levanto asqueado.

-Oh Porfavor, ya no somos niñitos de 13, tenemos 18, sabemos bien que las chicas causan de todo menos asco- Butch sonrió de medio lado.

Oh si, ellos 3 sabían eso perfectamente, eran todos unos rompe-corazones.

-Na Butch, saca esas retorcidas ideas de tu enferma cabeza- Brick se levanto de su lugar- No vamos a buscar a esas idiotas solo para acostarnos con ellas.

Brick aguanto las ganas de vomitar de tan solo pensar en aquello.

-Eso es bajo hasta para ti- Bommer miro a su hermano moreno como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo.

Un pequeño sonido hizo que tanto Brick como Bommer vieran a su hermano, el moreno había lanzado en pequeño sonido imitando a una gallina.

-Nos estas diciendo gallinas?!- ambos gritaron.

-Oh, parece ser que están familiarizados con el termino- les sonrió burlón.

-Olvídalo Bommer, no vale la pena- suspiro el mayor.

-Gallinas!- se burlo el otro- Los reto.

Ahora tenia la mirada de sus hermanos.

-Bien- sonrió el moreno- hagamos una apuesta.

-Que clase de apuesta- ahora si había captado su atención.

-algo que hemos hecho muchas veces ya, sencillo- ahora una expresión de aburrimiento adornaba su rostro- El primero en llevar ala cama a su contraparte gana.

-Y que ganaremos?- inquirió el rubio, esto le daba mala espina.

- Los salarios de los perdedores- Ahora Birck era quien sonreía de lado- Por un mes.

Espero las reacciones de sus hermanos.

-Hecho- Butch sonaba confiado, ninguna chica se había resistido a su encanto.

-Esto saldrá mal lo se- el rubio suspiro- Pero ok, sus salarios valdrán la pena.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, no por nada era el mas "lindo y dulce" de los 3, eso le daba puntos extras ala hora de llevarse a una chica por sobre sus patanes hermanos.

-Entonces es una apuesta- Butch sonrió.

-Espera- Brick lo callo- Ni siquiera sabemos donde están o que es de ellas, como haremos para encontrarlas?.

Ese era un buen punto.

-Deja todo en mis manos querido hermano- Butch inflo el pecho con orgullo- Si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda encontrar a una chica, ese soy yo.

-Bien, investiga lo que puedas de ellas.- el menor lucia exasperado.

-Tranquilo saltamontes, para el viernes les tendré todo la información que necesitemos- se levanto con aires de superioridad y salió del departamento.

Brick río bajo y se fue a su habitación.

-Esto saldrá mal, lo se- el menor suspiro y se encerró en su habitación.

**Bien ya se lo que estan pensando, Mistake que diablos haces si aun nisiquiera terminas tu otro fic?! Lo se! Pero esta idea me golpeo y me inspire, me puse a escribir como loca y este fue el resultado !, que tal?, les gusto? Apesto? XD me desico exclusivamente a los Vampiros?, dejenme sus comentarios porfis :3 !, Nos leemos la proxima! . oh casi lo olvido, para quien quiera buscarme pueden encontrarme en mi Twitter : Woombatth , en donde tambien estare publicando adelantos de mis historias y tal vez algunas futuras! :D! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1º** _Investigando_

Momoko se removió entre las sabanas de su cómoda cama cuando el horrible sonido del despertador la despertó. Gruño fastidiada y apago el molesto aparato.

-Muy buenos días estrella!- la chillona voz de ginna la obligo a abrir lo ojos.

-Hora de empezar tu fabuloso día!- con los brazos al aire abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Ginna! Son las 6- se levanto de sopetón con evidente molestia.

-Si, pero alas 6:30 empiezas a ensayar, así que arriba!- Ginna salió para dejar que se cambiara.

Sin otra opción la chica se levanto fastidiada, se cambio con unos leggins negros, una blusa blanca normal y unos tenis blancos.

-Lista!?- Ginna le llamo desde la parte de abajo.

-Si!- sin mas, tomo su celular y salió del lugar.

...

Miyako se abrazo a si misma cuando el frío de la mañana la golpeo al salir del auto. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente y se adentro al edificio de la Universidad de artes, paso por los pisos de Baile y Teatro hasta el de Diseño, el suyo.

Dejo sus cosas en la mesa del centro del salón.

-Miyako, buenos días- una voz la llamo.

-Gus, buenos días- saludo al chico.

Gus era un estudiante de Diseño Gráfico, recién egresado, igual que ella, solo que de diferentes ramas.

-Como te va?- el chico le sonrío.

-Bien, estoy algo agotada, me desvele terminando el diseño de la clase de la señorita Curite- torció un poco la boca ante la mención de su tutora.

-Todo sea por un futuro!- su amigo levanto sus brazos al cielo en forma exasperada.

Ella río abiertamente. -Ni que lo digas- negó divertida.

...

Kaoru terminaba de atar sus tenis para empezar a entrenar.

-Kaoru- una voz irritante la llamo.

-Akiva- miro al chico rubio frente a ella.

-Lista?- le sonrío superior extendiendo su mano ala chica.

-Para patearte el trasero- ella igual sonrió levantándose sin su ayuda.

-Ja! Si claro- el chico camino a su lado- Que te parece si después de clases vamos a comer? Yo invito.

-No lo creo galán- lo rechazo burlonamente- Ya tengo un compromiso.

-Igual que las otras 10 veces?- de verdad que se estaba cansando.

-Te cansas tan rápido?- sonrió victoriosa de quitarse al chico de encima por fin.

-Ah no preciosa!, tu saldrás conmigo oh me dejo de llamar Akiva Atzumo!-

Ella rodó sus ojos- Que bien, al fin podrás escoger un nombre menos ridículo. - sonrió burlona.

-Hey!- .

...

Butch se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas cafeterías del centro de la ciudad, cerca del departamento que compartía con sus hermanos. Miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana esperando a que apareciera.

-Aw esperándome con ansias?- una voz socarrona lo saco del trance.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua volteando a ver al sujeto frente a el.- Ya quisieras Brend.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Brend se sentó frente a su amigo. Era de la misma edad que Butch, de cabello cafe oscuro y ojos amarillos.

-Se que me esperabas ansioso- sonrió con burla- anda dilo.

-Cierra el pico y dime que lo conseguiste- le hastiaba el tener que esperar.

-Comes ansias eh?- se río el castaño- Ya bien! Tranquilo, tengo lo que me pediste.

De su mochila saco tres foldres, uno rojo, otro azul y por ultimo uno verde.

-Aqui esta todo lo que me pediste- sonrió orgulloso.

-Todo?- lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Todo su itinerario y algo de su vida personal, aunque la Rosita me dio ciertos problemas con eso- suspiro.

-Que clase de Problemas?- inquirió.

-Los sabrás en cuanto lo leas- sonrió- Añadí unas cosas extras para que les sea mas sencillo acercarse a ellas.

-Que cosas?-

-Unas ayuditas- se levanto- Tómalo como un favor.

Y tan rápido como llego, el chico se fue. Butch se levanto, dejo unas monedas en la mesa y se marcho.

Entro al edificio donde vivía y presiono el botón para llamar al elevador. En realidad nadie podría creer que los revoltosos villanos que eran antes podían vivir en un lugar así. Pero se lo ganaban, los 3 trabajaban arduamente para pagar el lugar y los estudios de Bommer.

Con paciencia metió la llave en el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

-Hey par de idiotas, ya llegue!- grito entrando.

-Fantástico, la cena esta lista- Bommer emergió de la cocina con un refractario de comida.

-Hermano, te había dicho lo afeminado que luces con ese delantal?- se burlo el moreno.

-Oh cierra la maldita boca y siéntate- le miro con fastidio.

-Claro pero antes...Brick!- Butch llamo a su hermano mayor el cual emergió del pasillo.

-Demonios Butch no tienes porque gritar- se sentó frente ala mesa.

-Oh si tengo- sonrió mostrando los foldres que Brend le había dado.

-Que es eso?- inquirieron ambos hermanos.

-Lo que prometí- Lanzo los papeles ala mesa.- La información de las super-Idiotas.

-Impresionante- murmuro Brick tomando el folder rojo que tenia escrito en la lengüeta el nombre _"MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI"_ .

-Ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca a Ustedes.-

Sin prestarle atención los chicos

comenzaron a leer la información.

**Nombre**: _Momoko Akatsutsumi. _

**Descripción:** _Pelo anaranjado, ojos rosas, piel blanca, delgada. _

**Ocupación**: _Cantante, Actriz y Modelo. _

**Lugares que frecuenta**: _Librería publica, Café Starbucks, Su casa en Welintongh House y la discográfica Syco_.

-Butch dime como diantres planeas que me acerque a una chica famosa rodeada de seguridad?!- grito el pelirrojo.

-Mira, tienes opciones- sonrió a su hermano.

Brick sigo leyendo.

_Busca un becario de asistente personal o bailarines para su próxima gira. _

-Yo no se bailar- le miro ceñudo.

-Perfecto, aplica para el becario, estarás mas cerca de su vida personal- le guiño el ojo.

**Nombre**: Miyako Gōtokuji

**Descripción**: Rubia natural, ojos azules claros, alta, de piel clara y delgada.

**Ocupación**: Estudiante de Diseño de Modas en la Universidad de Artes de Tokio.

**Lugares que frecuenta**: Café Starbucks, Centro comercial, Oficinas centrales de Victoria Secrets y su casa en los suburbios donde vive con su abuela.

-Y yo como me acercare a ella?- miro a su hermano.

Butch rodo los ojos.

-Sigue leyendo.- le sonrió.

-Me conseguiste una beca para la Universidad de Artes!- grito entre emocionado y shockeado.

-Si, no fue difícil, tienes un gran promedio- le sonrió con autosuficiencia- Ahora eres un estudiante de Arquitectura en U.A.

-Eso en parte es grandioso.- sonrió el rubio.

-Lose lose- Butch tomo el folder verde y empezó a leer.

**Nombre**: Kaoru Matsubara.

**Descripción**: Alta, pelo negro corto, de piel oliva, ojos verdes, delgada y fuerte.

**Ocupación**: Estudiante de la Universidad del Deporte.

**Lugares que frecuenta**: Café Starbucks, Parke central, Arena de luchas, su departamento en el centro y los bolos con sus hermanos los noches de viernes.

-Y como te le acercaras hermano?- se burlo Bommer.

-No es difícil para mi acercarme a una chica Bommersito- se río.

_"El entrenador de la Universidad busca un asistente" _

Leyó en voz alta, se metió un trozo de Lasagna ala boca -Problema resuelto.

-Entonces, A partir del lunes empezamos- Brick se sirvió la cena- Entendido?.

-Bien- Boomer suspiro.

-Hecho- Butch le guiño el ojo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios de verdad que los tomo muy encuenta :) ! **

**Capitulo 2~ **

Brick miro el enorme edificio que se alzaba frente a el mientras bajaba de su motocicleta.

Lanzando un largo suspiro lastimero se encamino ala entrada.

Dentro era tal cual se lo imaginaba, completamente lujoso, de pisos relucientes, sillones de cuero y personas importantes yendo de aquí y allá.

-Que se le ofrece Joven?- la voz de la recepcionista lo regreso ala realidad.

-Estoy buscando a Scott Parnell- explico sin mas.

-Estas aquí por lo del becario?- la señora de unos 30 y tantos le miraba con una ceja alzada y con desconfianza.

Solo se limito a asentir.

-5º piso, ultima puerta del fondo ala izquierda, le avisare que llegaste- se limito a decir sin mirarlo y siguiendo con lo suyo en la computadora.

Brick se encamino al elevador, se introdujo en el, que gracias al cielo estaba vacío, y presiono el botón 5.

-Oh no! Espera!- una voz le llamo antes de que el elevador se cerrara por completo y una delgada mano lo abrió nuevamente.

-Oh dios, gracias- le sonrió la chica mientras entraba.

No dijo nada, se dedico a mirarla, alta, cabello anaranjado ala cintura cortado en capaz, ojos rosas...era ella.

De no ser por la información que Butch le dio sobre ella, jamas habría creído que esa chica tan linda era la super-idiota de Blossom.

-Voy al piso 3, tu a cual?- le pregunto en voz dulce.

-5- seco, cortante, directo.

-OK...- ella presiono el botón y se enfrascaron en un incomodo silencio.

Que se supone que debía decirle?!'. Demonios.

-Bueno, este es mi piso, adiós!- se despidió con la mano saliendo y sonriéndole cálidamente.

No dijo nada y el elevador volvió a cerrarse.

Suspiro recargandose en la pared.

El elevador volvió a abrirse y el se dirigió ala Izquierda, se detuvo frente ala puerta cafe con una pequeña etiqueta que decía "Scott Parnell" con letras doradas.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y frente a el estaba una chica bajita, de ojos azules grandes y cabello rubio.

-Hola! Soy Ginna, la asistente de Scott pasa!, te esperábamos- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Se encamino por un pequeño pasillo de color crema adornado con discos de oro de artistas.

Finalmente entro ala Oficina, era elegante, grande, con un escritorio de madera tallada, una silla de cuero negro reclinable, 2 pequeños sillones de color vino frente al escritorio, un enorme librero pegado ala pared derecha, un largo sillón de cuero negro y diferentes objetos que tenían pinta muy cara.

-Tu nombre- un hombre entro ala oficina y se sentó en la silla del escritorio sin siquiera mirarlo. El debía ser Scott.

-Brick Him- soltó con simpleza.

-Bien brick, dime porque debería confiarte la vida personal de una de mis artistas mas reconocidas?- seguía sin mirarlo, solo prestando atención a su móvil.

-Porque parece ser que su representante no puede hacer eso, quien mejor que yo?- buena respuesta.

-Valla...- murmuro- Tienes agallas chico.

Finalmente lo miro, lo examino de arriba abajo.

-Bien, gracias por venir- le despidió agitando la mano derecha.

-Eso es todo?- inquirió sorprendido.

-Si, Ginna la próxima vez podrías traer alguien mas decente?, este tiene pinta de delincuente.- dijo aun con el hay.

Brick apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos molesto, nadie lo trataba así, no había aparecido alguien tan idiota.

-Sabe que?- escupió las palabras con furia- Puede quedarse con si ridículo puesto y puede tener por seguro que ninguno idiota en sus 5 sentidos querría formar parte de esta fabrica de egos narcisistas, siguiendo ordenes de una niña malcriada barbie de mercado plástica y sin cerebro como lo es la mayoría de sus estrellas.

Scott miro a Brick completamente sorprendido.

-Chico, sabes lo que le hago alas personas que osan retarme?- Brick le sostuvo la mirada, se levanto y se acerco a el- Los contrato!

-Que?...- ahora si, ese sujeto estaba mas loco que una cabra.

-Bienvenido ala fabrica de egos- se dio media vuelta y encontró a Momoko recargada en el umbral de la entrada, con una sonrisa burlona- Un placer Brick, yo soy la Barbie plástica y sin cerebro.

Bien, eso no era un buen comienzo.

...

Bommer caminaba por los pasillos de su nueva Universidad algo incomodo, varias personas lo veían extrañados.

Eso era tan estúpidamente incomodo, se sentía como un chiquillo de secundaria.

Sin prestar mucha atención al camino termino chocando con alguien y provocando que ese alguien, tirara todas sus cosas.

-Oh dios, cuanto lo siento, no vi por donde iba- se inclino para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes fue un accidente- una cálida voz le hizo levantar la cabeza.

Frente a el estaba una linda chica, era preciosa, con lindos caireles rubios dorados, piel tan clara como la porcelana y enormes orbes azules.

-Yo, eh, Soy Bommer, soy nuevo- se presento torpemente y algo sonrojado.

-Un placer Bommer, soy Miyako- le sonrió cálida.

-El placer es mío Miyako- se levantaron del suelo sin dejar de mirarse.

-Bueno, voy algo tarde a clase, debo irme, buena suerte en tu primer día!- le decía mientras se alejaba por el pasillo- Espero volver a chocar contigo!, pero no lo tomes literal!.

Bien, eso fue completamente extraño.

...

Butch observaba al equipo femenil de fútbol desde las gradas. Mas exactamente ala delantera del equipó.

La chica era tremendamente sexy, de fina y delgada figura, unas piernas para matar a cualquiera. Y que decir de sus facciones, era preciosa.

-Bien, hoy terminaremos temprano!- grito el Entrenador parando la práctica

Las chicas asintieron y se adentraron a los vestidores.

El se levanto con calma cuando el hombre le hizo señas de que se acercara.

-Butch Him, verdad?- el entrenador revisaba algunos papeles.

-El mismo- sonrió confiado.

-Tienes un buen Curriculum- lo felicito- Me agradas chicos, tienes el potencial.

-Si bueno, me esfuerzo- engreído.

-No necesito mas- sentencio- El puesto es tuyo, empiezas mañana, bien?-

-Perfecto- estrecho su mano y salió de hay.

Se quedo unos minutos en el estacionamiento en espera de que la chica saliera.

Varias chicas que pasaban lo miraban embobadas. Sonrió, claro, el era irresistible.

En su espera, se mantuvo recargado en sobre su motocicleta con mueca aburrida, esto solo le daba un aire aun mas atractivo. Se acomodo la chaqueta negra de cuero y sus lentes oscuros.

Al fin la vio, caminaba con tranquilidad con una patineta en la mano izquierda.

Al percatarse de que la observaba, se detuvo y lo miro directo con desconfianza.

Estaba apunto de acercarse a ella cuando un chico rubio apareció a sus espaldas.

-Kaoru...- le llamo este y ella volteo.- Te llevo?.

La sonrisa coqueta que el idiota es le dedico ala morena le dio asco.

-Yo...- lo pensó, un instante volvió para verlo- Claro.

El rubio sonrió triunfante, le ayudo con su mochila y ambos subieron ah un Mustang deportivo rojo.

El solo los miro alejarse, sonrió negando con la cabeza, subió a su Moto y la encendió.

-Te escapaste por esta vez verdecita- susurro andando andar- La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!~ perdón por la tan largaaa tardanza, casi un mes después aquí me tienen xD ya no me tomare tantas vacaciones en esto :) les prometo que actualizare a mas tardar el 23 o 24 ! Hasta entonces disfruten este capitulo, besos :* **

Capitulo 3~ Extraño.

Miyako observo con su amiga Kaoru entraba un tanto alterada al cafe, se encamino ala mesa donde siempre se sentaban.

-Kaoru...-la llamo- Te encuentras bien?.

-Que..?- pregunto totalmente ida.

-Que si estas bien- repitió preocupada.

-Si, es solo que, hoy fue un tipo raro ala Universidad, no le tome atención, pero creo que me esta siguiendo- susurro.

-Enserio?- el semblante de la rubia se torno al de uno asustado.

-Oh rayos- se encogió en su lugar- Es el.

Apunto al chico que entraba ala cafetería.

-Segura?- la rubia también se encogió un poco. La morena asintió.

-Carajo, eh tenido un día horrible!- grito Momoko llegando ala mesa donde sus amigas se encontraban haciéndolas brincar. - Y ustedes que les pasa?- las miro raro.

-Shhh!- las dos la jalaron para que se agachara.

-Que?- medio desorientada momoko miro a sus amigas.

-Hay un tipo raro que me esta siguiendo, esta ah dos mesas- Momoko levanto su cabeza discretamente y observando al chico.

-Te esta siguiendo?- hablo bajo.

-Si, desde que salí de la Universidad, tuve que pedirle a Akiva que me trajera- susurro.

-Akiva es tan lindo- fantaseo la pelirroja, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de la morena.

-Ese no es el punto, es que el me esta siguiendo y me pone algo nerviosa- hizo una mueca.

-Tranquila- le sonrio momoko- traigo seguridad y el auto, puedo llevarte a casa.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces porque tuviste en mal día?- Miyako se incorporo en su lugar y las otras 2 la imitaron.

-Arg! Por donde empiezo?, primero Ginna me despertó alas 6 alas 6:30 tuve ensayo con los bailarines de la gira, no tuve tiempo ni de desayunar- hizo un tierno puchero- Luego cuando finalmente pude comer algo, llegue tarde ala junta con los promotores, Simon estaba echando humo- abrió sus ojos tan solo de recordarlo- Debieron verlo! Creí que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

-Que raro..-Murmuro Miyako.

-Lo se!, digo solo fue una hora de retraso pff ese hombre de verdad necesita una novia o algo- se cruzo de brazos.

-No Simon, ademas tu siempre lo pones de malas.- hablo con calma- Ese chico.- señalo a un rubio que iba entrando- Es de la Escuela, hoy me tope con el, que hará aquí?.

El mencionado paso junto a su mesa y le dedico una tímida sonrisa ala rubia, finalmente se sentó junto al acosador.

-Porque estará con el Acosador?- Kaoru susurro algo alarmada.

-Ni idea, de donde lo conocerá?- las 3 observaban la mesa discretamente.

-Yo que tu tendría mas cuidado Miyako- Momoko miro a su amiga- No creo que sea de fiar.

-Ignoremoslos.- la morena sentencio- Y tu día entonces fue un asco?.

-Ah?, si!, luego cuando iba para la junta me tope con un tipo rarísimo en elevador- recordó al pelirrojo- Y para decorar el pastel de un día espantoso, ese mismo chico aplico para el Becario.

-Y eso porque es malo?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada, eso no parecía malo.

-Porque es un total idiota!- se llevo las manos al cabello- Me llamo estúpida barbie de mercado.- torció la boca.

-Porque?- Kaoru hacia de todo para no estallar en carcajadas.

-No es gracioso!- la fulmino- No se, la verdad cuando aparecí le estaba gritando a Scott que el no quería formar parte de una fabrica de egos siguiendo las ordenes de una estúpida barbie de marcado.-

-Hahahahaha...- se doblo la morena.

-No es para nada gracioso Kaoru!- la pelirroja hizo un puchero.

-Claro que si, ademas cabreo a Scott, ese sujeto tiene pantalones- se limpio las lagrimas- Bueno, me imagino que Scott lo echo a patadas.

-No!', eso es lo peor- exhalo- Le dio el trabajo.

-Que?- ahora si la morena no lo creía- Pensé que tu representante era un pelele, pero ahora se que es un completo idiota.

-No creí que pudiese darte la razón en eso, pero estoy deacuerdo Kaoru- suspiro la pelirroja reclinándose sobre el asiento.

La mesera las interrumpió para pedir su Orden.

...

-Que tal tu primer día?- pregunto Butch a su hermano menor mientras se sentaba frente a el.

-Horrible- se masajeo la cabeza- Me sentía tan raro, pero hubo algo bueno dentro de todo- sonrió triunfante.

-No me digas que ya tuviste tu primer

encuentro con ella?- no podía creerle.

-Así es, me tope con ella en el pasillo y hablamos-lo miro con autosuficiencia.

-Tsk- refunfuño el otro- bien pues yo no tuve tanta suerte, al parecer tiene novio y cuando me iba a acercar el idiota ese se la llevo.

-Uh el gran Butch Him, el conquistador tiene problemas com una chica?- se burlo el rubio.

-Silencio Oxigenado- lo fulmino el moreno.

-Me pregunto que tal le habrá ido a Brick- ignoro la amenaza del mayor.

-Pregúntaselo, hay viene- señalo la entrada por donde el pelirrojo iba entrando.

Brick se acerco a ellos con la mirada ensombrecida, solo se dejo caer en el suave asiento.

-Mal día?- se burlo Butch.

-Del asco- lo miro ceñudo.

-Que sucedió?- ahora fue el rubio quien hablo.

-Seguramente no le dieron el trabajo- río el moreno.

-Todo lo contrario hermano..- refunfuño Brick de solo recordar su encuentro con su nuevo Jefe.

-Entonces, si te dieron el trabajo, porque un mal día?- Boomer miro con desconcierto a su hermano mayor.

-Porque antes de que me dieran el trabajo le dije que era una estúpida Barbie de mercado sin cerebro narcisista- termino de embarrar su cara bajo la mesa.

-Jajajajajajajajaja...- ambos hermanos estallaron en carcajadas. -No puedo jajajaja creerlo jajajajajaja eres un jajajajaja idiota..- el moreno golpeaba la mesa con una mano.

-Si Butch, eso ya lo sabia, muchas gracias- lo fulmino el oji sangre.

...

-Entonces el es tu becario?- Miyako miraba discreta sobre su hombro.

-Si, extraño que este aquí, jamas lo había visto aquí y vengo seguido- la pelirroja miraba recelosa al chico.

- mejor seguimos con lo nuestro- propuso la morena y las otras 2 asintieron.

...

-Por lo que veo a ti tampoco te fue tan bien eh Butch- sonrió ahora Brick.

-No, pero yo puedo cambiarlo- el moreno sonrió auto suficiente.

-Si?, como?- el pelirrojo solo giro sus ojos.

-Porque querido hermano, ella esta sentada a 3 mesas de nosotros- el moreno se reclino en su lugar despreocupado.

Brick alzo una ceja y con cuidado giro sobre si mismo, en efecto a 3 mesas de la suya se encontraban 3 chicas, una rubia que le daba la espalda, una morena que veía de frente y otra de perfil, no la reconoció al principio ya que llevaba una mascada moraba cubriendo su cabeza y unos lentes oscuros del tamaño de su cara, supuso que era Momoko.

-Bueno, parece ser que si tienes una oportunidad, porque no me muestras como se hace- Brick miro a su hermano burlón.

-Pff..- bufo el moreno- Claro, observa al maestro y aprende- el moreno se levanto y se acomodo la chaqueta negra, puso su mejor sonrisa galante y se encamino hacia la mesa.

...

-Hay no..- la morena miro con asombro como el "acosador" como ella le puso, se levantaba y se acercaba a su mesa.

-Que pasa?- Kaoru miro a su amiga pelirroja y tuvo una idea- Momoko, perdóname por esto..- le susurro.

La pelirroja no entendió hasta que rápidamente su mascada fue arrebatada bruscamente y sus lentes salían volando.

-Pero que..?- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar su amiga se levanto de su lugar y grito- TODO MUNDO! MIREN ES MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI! - la pelirroja abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

Sin embargo no pudo reclamar cuando un mar de gente la rodeo, pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, el alboroto alerto a sus guarda espaldas quienes entraron al local y alejando a los fans la sacaron de allí junto a sus amigas antes de que llegaron las paparazzis.

-Kaoru, que ah sido eso!- finalmente en el auto pudo gritarle a su amiga.

-Perdón Momo, pero ese tipo se estaba acercando, tenia que actuar rápido- se disculpó.

-Bien, te perdono si me consigues una cita con Akiva- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con corazones alrededor, las otras 2 suspiraron, famosa y todo su amiga no cambiaba.

-Tratare- dijo la otra finalmente.

...

Butch estaba enfurruñado en su lugar.

-La chica salio mas lista de lo que pensabas eh?- se burlo el rubio.

-Cállate Oxigenado- el otro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Sabes Butch- hablo el mayor de los 3- Te vi, observe al maestro y no aprendí nada- carcajeo.

-Oh silencio imbécil que tu no vas mejor que yo, Barbie narcisista- ahora fue su turno para reír.

-Grrr- gruño el mayor.

Mañana seria otro día, otra oportunidad.


End file.
